Ultraman Mebius
| runtime = 93 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = }} , an Ultraman Mebius theatrical film adaptation superhero and kaiju film, was released in Japan on September 16, 2006. It is the 10th original film series in the Ultraman franchise, it also celebrates the 40th anniversary of the franchise. The movie peaked at 3rd in the Japanese box offices. Plot In the beginning of the movie, 20 years ago, on the moon, the 4 Ultra brothers, Ultraman, Seven, Jack, and Ace were fighting a deadly foe known as Yapool, a monster that was several times their size. As they fought, Yapool had a clear advantage and used his several claws to grasp the brothers, although, they managed to clear from the claws through there powers and used a combined Specium Ray to no avail. The monster then flies off to Earth to dodge the attack and the brothers follow. The brothers were barely able to defeat Yapool but the monster still needed to be sealed. However, to seal Yapool away they were forced to give up the ability to transform, and took up jobs to be in the area of Kobe in case the monster ever returned. 20 years later Yapool is risen from the sea again by alien allied forces, and Mebius must fight the aliens and Yapool. But when Mebius is about to lose, the Ultra brothers come to aid Mebius in his battle against Yapool and the Aliens... The setting of this movie takes place during the middle of the Mebius series. All members of Crew GUYS Japan are present in the movie, and Leo and 80 are not mentioned or shown. The actual placement of the movie in the order of the series is not explicitly given. The beginning of the movie's events is presumed to take place after the 80 series. Characters * - He is Ultraman Mebius's human form. The main character and a member of GUYS. 18 years old. * - He is Ultraman's host. A real name is . After change becomes impossible, he works as the airport administrator of the Kobe airport. * - He is Ultraseven's human form. After change becomes impossible, he works as the owner of a stock farm in Kobe City. * - He is Ultraman Jack's host. After change becomes impossible, he is instructing boy racers of a circuit of Kobe City. * - He is Ultraman Ace's host. After change becomes impossible, he works as the chef in the hotel of Kobe City. * - She is the genius oceanographer who acquired the license of GUYS at the age of 14. She is Takato's elder sister and Supreme Chancellor Takenaka's granddaughter. She is absorbed as a hostage by U-Killersaurus・Neo. 22 years old. * - He is Aya's younger brother and Supreme Chancellor Takenaka's grandson who aimed at becoming the member of GUYS. When he was attacked by Kelbeam, he was not able to go to help a pet dog named Alto. And it became a trauma and shut the mind. 7 years old. Crew GUYS Japan members * * * * * * Ultraman * ** * * * * * * Enemies * * * * * * * * Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * of America Zarigani * of America Zarigani * * * * * * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Ultraman Mebius: * Ultraman: * Ultra Seven: * Ultraman Jack: * Ultraman Ace: * Ultraman Taro: * Zoffy: * The Imit-Ultraman Mebius: * Monsters & Aliens: , , , Music Ending Theme * by KIYOSHI ** " " is read with a title " ", but it is read in words " ". Insert Theme * by KIYOSHI References External links * Tsuburaya Productions - The Official Home of Ultraman (Japanese) * Official Website of Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers (Japanese) * Ultra 40th on FLET'S (Japanese) * Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers Review Category:Films directed by Kazuya Konaka Category:Films set in 1986 Category:Films set in 2006 Category:2006 films Category:Japanese films Category:Ultra Series films Category:Crossover tokusatsu Category:Films set in Kobe Category:Alien visitations in fiction